


Talk to Me

by Dustbunny3



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat gets a little carried away, but Paz doesn't mind. Fluff and nothing else but fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is one of the daily drabbles I wrote for Femslash February; meant to post each one everywhere at once, but that obviously didn't happen. This was one of those cases where I sat down to write one thing and turned out something completely different. Honestly, I think I like this more.

Kat's five minutes into explaining her latest project when she notices the look on Paz's face. It's soft, affectionate, so comfortable where it lies that Kat has to wonder how long she's been missing it.

"No, don't stop," Paz says as Kat's speech stutters and stalls. "I love to hear you talk about your work. About the things you care most about."

"Then you should hear me talk about you," Kat hears herself say.

She can hear herself blush a second later, but Paz smiles, fingers dancing through Kat's fringe as though she can't stop them.

"I would like that."


End file.
